degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Spinner-Holly J. Friendship
The friendship between Holly J. Sinclair and Spinner Mason is known as Spolly J. (Sp'inner/H'olly J.). It began in the eighth season of Degrassi: The Next Generation. Friendship History Overview Though they both attended Degrassi for one semester in 2007, their paths did not cross until season 8 (after Spinner had graduated), when Holly J. was forced to get a job at The Dot due to her family's money troubles. Spinner reluctantly hired Holly J., but gradually warmed to her in spite of himself, and became something of an older brother figure to her. Holly J. on the other hand developed a crush on Spinner. While Spinner's heart belonged to Jane Vaughn, it was through Holly J.'s love for him that she was finally able to find the courage to be herself, and drop her attitude. Mostly. Season 7 In Ladies Night, Spinner, along with Peter Stone, Sav Bhandari, and Danny Van Zandt, perform a song called "Holly J. Sucks" after footage of Holly J. eating a cookie is released while everyone is fasting. Season 8 In Money for Nothing, Holly J. asks Spinner for a job at The Dot to get money for the Power Squad trip to Florida. After Derek Haig insults Holly J. because she was not quick to give him his order, she pours his drink on him, causing Spinner to fire her. She then goes back to The Dot to ask Spinner for her job back. This time she confesses the truth to Spinner about her money problem. After some advice and a mutual understanding, he gives her another chance. In Lost in Love (1), Holly J. tells Spinner that he has two options: tell Jane now or late that he failed out of police college. Spinner decides to lie to her for a while, and Holly J. is the one tell Jane the truth. Later, Spinner calls in Holly J. before school, enlisting her help to help him back Jane or she would lose her job. Spinner tells her that Jane is at a leadership emposium that he needed to get into, and he figured Holly J. would be the expert at all things involving student leadership. She agrees to help, telling him to put on a suit and meet her there, also advising him to think about what to say to Jane. In Lost in Love (2), Holly J. decides to help Spinner win back Jane because she is tired of hearing him complain at work and also the break up is mostly her fault. She does this by taking him to the leadership conference where Jane is making a speech and makes him pretend that he's Barry Cohen, an author that hadn't arrived yet. In Jane Says (2), Holly J. brings Jane a milkshake after she had been waiting for a few hours, saying that Spinner would have killed her if she hadn't fed her. In Danger Zone, Blue Chessex asks Holly J. to the Black & White Dance, and as much as she wants to say yes to his offer, she defers, knowing that she might have a thing for Spinner. She blows off the dance to work an upaid shift with Spinner to spend time with him. As they are about to close The Dot, Chris, a former Lakehurst student, comes in with a gun and holds an armed robbery. Absentmindedly, the gunman ends up shooting Spinner, and Holly J. confesses that she is in love with Spinner (referred to as the idiot hero guy by Holly J.) thinking he couldn't here her. She eventually calms the gunman down and walks out with him to the police. Spinner is rushed to the hospital. Holly J. soon visits him in the hospital where Spinner tells her that he's flattered but he and Jane are in a serious relationship. Holly J. ends up going to the dance, and everyone applauds her for being brave and getting the shooter to exit The Dot. She apologizes to Blue and they move their relationship to being more than just friends. Season 9 In Just Can't Get Enough, Holly J. approves Stüdz, of which Spinner is the drummer, to play in the Winter Beach Bash. In Wanna Be Startin' Somethin', Holly J. catches Jane cheating on Spinner. Since Holly J. is friends with Spinner, it angers her and she eventually convinces Jane to pick Spinner over Declan and she does. Spinner still remains in the dark about what happened between Jane and Declan. In Holiday Road, Spinner and Holly J. attend Emma Nelson's barbeque. In the end of the episode Holly J. talks with Spinner and Emma. In Degrassi Takes Manhattan, Holly J.'s boyfriend Declan Coyne invites everyone over to his house for a pool party. Spinner attends, and while Holly J. and Jane are changing he overhears them talking about how Jane ending her affair with Declan helped Holly J. because she is in love with him. Afterwards, Spinner goes insane and breaks up with Jane, tells Holly J. to shut up since she knew about it, and punches Declan. Rival Relationships *Blue-Holly J. Relationship *Spinner-Jane Relationship Trivia *Holly J. was the first person to know that Jane Vaughn, Spinner's then girlfriend, was cheating on him with Declan Coyne. *Holly J. had a conflict with two of Spinner's ex-girlfriends: Darcy Edwards and Manny Santos. *Spinner had a conflict with Holly J.'s ex-boyfriend Declan. *Holly J. is friends with Spinner's wife Emma Nelson. *Holly J. shares similarities with Spinner's ex-girlfriend Paige Michalchuk. *They were both both friends with Marco Del Rossi, who was also Holly J.'s teacher. *They both stole from their best friend: Spinner stole Jimmy Brooks' MP3 player in Fight for Your Right and Holly J. stole $2,000 from Fiona Coyne's account in Breakaway (2). *Like Spinner's younger sister Kendra Mason, Holly J. was adopted. *They both graduated from Degrassi Community School: Spinner in 2007 and Holly J. in 2011. *Holly J. and Spinner's other friends Marco, Ashley Kerwin and Sav Bhandari all served as Student Council President. *They attended Degrassi together for one semester in 2007. *They both appeared in 100 or more episodes: Spinner (141) and Holly J. (100). Quotes *Spinner: "Yeah, why are you here when you don't have a shift?" Holly J.: "'Cause I can't live without you." Spinner: "Knew it." - Danger Zone *Spinner: "You saved my life, J." - Danger Zone *Holly J.: "You're the only person who knows me and still thinks I'm okay." Spinner: "Lots of people would if you just gave them a chance. C'mon, you can do it, J., after what you did at The Dot. You can do anything." - Danger Zone Gallery hollyj_07.jpg Sfsfkjere.jpg Sdfwerewr.jpg image10ff.jpg image11fvf.jpg Fsfwerere.jpg 345tvvv.JPG 34543.JPG 8978yuhj.JPG Money-for-nothing-3.jpg Wqcdsf.jpg Turtuyfgh.jpg Money-for-nothing-4.jpg MFN23.jpg Money-for-nothing-2.jpg image10.jpgrr.jpg if-jay-cant-be-happy-4.jpg DZ16.jpg SpEmma.jpg Img-thing (5).jpg TCOD1.19.jpg Danger-zone-2.jpg Danger-zone-3.jpg Degrassi the next generation season 8.jpg Uiiuuiuiuui.png 87uiuiuouuu.png Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Friendships Category:Interactions